Ayami de Ecsed
Ayami de Ecsed is one of the supporting characters in the upcoming Fanfic "DxD: Virtues" written by Just a Bad Writer for Fun. She is a Vampire, a descendant from the Báthory family of nobility in the kingdom of Hungary. Though Ayami had discarded the name of "Báthory", but keeping "de Ecsed" as part of her name and identity, she still shows pride in her heritage, as she usually acts just as arrogant as other Vampires, especially the nobles, as if she is above everyone else - a noblewoman of the purest form. She possesses a strange magic or "curse" that causes herself to change depending on the time. In the morning, she is more like a child, though arrogant and prideful. In the afternoon, she becomes more of an airhead, a kind girl who forgives easily. In the night, she becomes someone who could be called a "monster"; someone who possesses next to no morality for all other lifeforms - that would share the same expression as drinking tea, than killing someone. Her wish is to rule the world as its "Empress". The reason behind this wish is currently unknown, however, it is thought to have something to do with something from her childhood. She is the Third Virtue of the Seven Virtues. Appearance In the morning, Ayami has long, black hair with the bangs being brushed to the sides of her forehead, leaving a few strands to fall down just above her eyes, that has a gradient of red towards the ends of it, with a small part of her hair tied to the side with a red ribbon and red eyes with normal pupils. She has fair skin and a petite and lithe build, with manicured fingernails that are dyed a light pink. In the afternoon, Ayami has scarlet-colored eyes and long onyx black hair with her bangs cut short and with a portion of her hair being tied by black ribbons on each side of her head, accompanied by a long, red ribbon that extends down to her legs. She has a slightly pale complexion and her pupils are slightly slit. In the night, Ayami has long and curly black hair that reaches down past her hips and blows easily in the wind, almost as if they were alive. A red hair-band holds the hair together, pulling it up into a ponytail behind her, with her eyes being a crimson red with white pupils that are slitted like a snake's. She as a corpse-like complexion with strange, white snake scales covering part of her face. In all versions of Ayami, she has the number three in Roman numerals (III) engraved onto the back of her left hand, though its level of visibility differs between each version. In the morning, it is completely visible, in the afternoon only part of it is, while at night, it is only visible when the hand is held up, as the sleeve fall down over it when it isn't. Outfit In the morning, Ayami wears a grade school uniform, with a small, black jacket over a white dress shirt which is buttoned up and tied with a red ribbon, with its lower half being gray, that has its sleeves going down to her wrist, and a black skirt with white frills. She wears thigh-high socks with a checker-like pattern in the shape of a rhombus, being that of a light and dark brown, and brown loafers. In the afternoon, Ayami wears a black, traditional Japanese shrine maiden robe, which is held to her body by a red neck lace attached to the sides of the front of the robe, next to her armpits. A red and white sash scarf is tied to her waist and she wears long sleeved gloves on her arms, which reveal part of her hand and her fingers. She wears black geta, with the red straps strapped around her ankles. In the night, Ayami wears a black dress with a black coat worn over it, that has a pink trim, with the sleeves falling down to just past her hands, combined with white stockings and black shoes with white soles. She wears a black scarf around her neck. Personality Ayami's personality is extremely complicated, due to her differing personalities throughout the day. To begin with, during the morning, she has the personality of someone fierce; someone who doesn't and wouldn't take no for an answer and believes herself to be the greatest person in the world - a completely arrogant and conceited woman. She fully believes in herself and that she could do no wrong and commit no mistake. She has the idea that nobody could ever come close to her ability and brilliance, and though she is quick to anger, she is the most understanding out of the three, due to the fact that she'd admit to her mistake if pointed out - even if she believes that she can't commit mistakes. In the afternoon, Ayami is the kindest and quickest to forgive for any kind of action among the three. She is the best one out of the three to deal with as she possesses the cheeriest outlook on life and is usually happy. Though her intelligence isn't praiseworthy, even though she believes herself to be "smart", she is the physically strongest out of the three. She can be quick to become jealous when those she likes become preoccupied with someone or something else. She very much enjoys wasting time playing games and is the most loyal to her fellow Seven Virtues. And lastly, in the night, Ayami becomes the most difficult out of the three to deal with. Calm and collected, she is very analytical of her surroundings and other people. Being the smartest out of the three, she possesses an uncanny ability to figure nearly anything out from one or two hints. Though she isn't the physically strongest, she has the highest magic power among the three and the most diverse set of abilities at her disposal. She is most likely to kill someone out of the three and can be said to be the most troublesome person among the Seven Virtues. History Because she is so secretive about her past, nobody among the Seven Virtues know much about her. The only thing they do know, is that she is a descendant from Elizabeth Báthory and that she had a troubled childhood. Powers and Abilities Immense Strength - In the morning, Ayami has the weakest physical strength, though it is enough to directly rival a Low-class Devil's average strength. In the afternoon, she possesses a physical prowess to rival High-class Dragons in pure strength alone. In the night, she is somewhere between the two, though she is no slouch - she is believed to be at the level between a Mid-class Devil and a High-class Devil. Immense Endurance - In the morning and night, Ayami has enough endurance to take several attacks from a Mid-class Devil who has received the Rook Evil Piece, though in each case, the significance of the injury is different; in the night, they're light, but in the morning, they can be more devastating. In the afternoon, however, Ayami can take several attacks from even a Dragon and only come out of it with light scratches. Immense Speed - In the morning and afternoon, Ayami is at her slowest. Though slower in the morning, with her speed being compared to a Low-class Devil's, in the afternoon, it is just below that of a Mid-class Devil. At night, however, is a different story. She is fast enough at night to dodge three Mid-class Devils with the Knight Evil Piece with some level of ease and attack fast enough for them to be unable to dodge. Immense Stamina - Ayami possesses the most stamina in the morning due to the boundless amount of energy she possesses as a "child", to the point that she can run for hours on end at max speed and not tire even in the slightest. In the afternoon, she has enough stamina to fight at her max for several hours before tiring. In the night, she only has a small amount of stamina, to the point where she can only confidently fight at her max for half an hour. High Intellect - Though each version of Ayami possesses a different level of intelligence, she can still be considered intelligent on average. The reason, is because only the afternoon Ayami is an idiot, while the other two are fairly intelligent, though in different ways. In the morning, she is more of a strategic person, able to see the full board with just a glance and figure out what each "piece" might do and how to counter them. In the night, she is more of an analytical genius, to the point of figuring something out with just one or two hints. Immense Magic Power - In the night, she possesses an absurd amount of magic power, to the point of rivaling Ultimate-class Devils, or even Satan-class. In the afternoon, conversely, she possesses the lowest amount of magic power, which is barely above the Low-class Devil standards. However, in the morning, she has a decent amount of magic power, comparable to just below that of a Mid-class Devil. Umbrakinesis - As a Vampire, Ayami can manipulate the darkness and shadows to attack or protect herself, as well as using it to create animals, such as bats, wolves, and even lions, or to bind her enemies. She possesses the least amount of ability to control the darkness and shadows in the morning and the most amount at night. Fog Manipulation - As a Vampire, Ayami can create and manipulate a white fog, which she can use to locate her foes or to use it to hide herself from them. During the morning, she can create enough to cover an entire house, in the afternoon enough to cover about a third of a decently sized town, and during the night, she can cover even a large city. Blood Consumption - As a Vampire, Ayami can become stronger by drinking blood and even receive one of the powers of the person for a small amount of time. Animal Manipulation - Only during the night, does Ayami possess this ability. She can manipulate any form of animal, though not Dragon, and command it. She can even calm down enraged animals. Master Strategist - The morning version of Ayami is the strategist among the three, though the night version is more of an adept at it, and the afternoon version can only use basic tactics. Master Hand-to-Hand - Though the morning version of Ayami is only a beginner at hand-to-hand combat, the afternoon version of Ayami is a master at it. The night version of Ayami is an expert at hand-to-hand, though she rarely uses it. Quick Reflexes - The afternoon Ayami has the quickest of reflexes among the three, with the night Ayami having the slowest reflexes. 'Immortality '- Because she is a Pure-Blooded Vampire, she has reached a level of Immortality that she will always appear to be youthful and can never die of illness. 'Regeneration '- Because she is a Pure-Blooded Vampire, she possesses a high-speed regenerative ability, to the point of being able to heal small wounds in moments and larger ones in no more than a minute. Limbs, on the other hand, regenerate after a few minutes from being cut off. 'Telepathy '- She can communicate with other people through her mind, though she can also strangely use this ability with each of her three personalities with varying skill. In the morning, she can communicate with the other two with only a few static sounds, in the afternoon, she can only hear a few words with the amount of static sound she has to listen through, and at night, she can hear the other two perfectly. 'Flight '- As a Pure-Blooded Vampire, she possesses a set of Dragon-like wings. 'Eventide '- Her "curse" so-to speak. It allows her body to change according to the time of day and reach a different set of powers and intellect depending upon it, with the morning generally being her weakest form and the night generally being her strongest form, though each forms has its own set of strengths and weaknesses to worry about. Trivia *Her main power "Eventide" is based off of Escanor, from the Seven Deadly Sins, from his power "Sunshine" though it is the opposite of it and shares a few other dissimilarities from it. *Her forms are based off, from order of morning to night: Ai Yashajin from Ryuuou no Oshigoto, Yaya from Unbreakable Machine-Doll, and Azami from Kagerou Project. *Her nickname "Eye-Moon Dragon" is taken from each character she is based off of - Ai as she is the disciple of the Ryuu in Shogi, or "Dragon King", Yaya as her name means moon (in both Japanese and Chinese), and eye from Azami as she possesses all "Eye" powers from Kagerou Project. *Her likes are different in each form, but, marked apart with a "/" starting from morning to night, it's: shogi, winning, sweets (especially chocolate), dragons/dolls, coffee, playing games, the moon, riddles (though she is bad at them)/tea, blood, thistle, the night, the eyes. *Her dislikes are different in each form, but, marked apart with a "/" starting from morning to night, it's: chess, losing, bitter food/humans, tea, being bored, the sun/withering flowers. *Both her weight and three sizes are unknown, but her height in her forms, from morning to night, are four feet three inches, four feet five inches, and four feet seven inches. *She was born somewhere in Hungary, though this may actually be untrue. *Her birthday is currently unknown, though her age seems to be somewhere between one hundred and six hundred. Though since she is the descendant of Elizabeth Báthory, she is thought to be around three hundred years old. *She is Charity because of her Contrary - of Theft. However, the reason is currently unknown. *Her name "Ayami" is based off of the names of the characters she is based off of. 'A' from Ai Yashajin, 'ya' from Yaya, and 'mi' from Azami. Her name also means "Beautiful Color". *Among the Seven Virtues, she is most likely the most troublesome member and is the most shrouded in mystery. *Her theme song is "She is a Witch", by Yuki Kajiura from the Madoka Magica movie. Category:Fanon Characters Category:Fanon Female Characters Category:Fanon Vampires